Portal to the opposite world
by yashamitsuoki
Summary: It started off when Mei Hatsume of Department of Support introduced her latest invention to Todoroki,Midoriya,Denki,Sero,Kirishima,and Katsuki.Although her invention has nothing to do in saving people she wanted to try it out,the invention gives you the freedom to travel through other realms or places.When the guys tried it out they had a major problem.The invention broke.
1. Chapter 1

It was after P.E. the guys just finished showering,while they were changing Uraraka Ochacco accidentally mistook the boys locker room as the girls cause she was on a hurry

**Ochacco:**im sorry to keep u waiting Momo chan

**Ojiro:**uraraka chan?

**Bakugou:**what in the world!?what are u doing here round face?!!

**Ochacco:**e-ehh!!!

Uraraka quickly got out of the locker room and ran saying

**Ochacco:**gomenasai!!!!

The guys just laughed it off except for Bakugou and Tenya.

After changing themselves up,they headed to their classroom.

**Mei:**hey guys!!i want u guys to check something out,follow me

It was Mei Hatsume from Department of Support Class-H.They all went luckily Kirishima was there to force Bakugou to come.Mei took them to where she made her inventions.

**Midoriya:**nice place Mei chan

**Sero:**cool stuff

**Mei:**thanks,here it is

Mei brought out a medium sized box with some buttons on it.

**Todoroki:**excuse me but,whats this for

**Mei:**this is similar to a transportation device,this device gives you the freedom to travel through realms

**Kirishima:**cool!is it working?

**Mei:**well you see,I dont know if it works I havent tried it out yet...*sigh*

**Bakugou:**you called us here to try that shit out?

**Mei:**ding ding

**Midoriya:**a-are u sure about this?i mean we dont know whats inside that thing

**Mei:**I assure you that my inventions are safe

Silence ruled over the room,Kacchan broke the silence

**Kacchan:**nerdy wimp!ill go ill prove that im stronger than u guys

**Mei:**perfect!and the others?

**Kirishima:**if Bakugou goes ill go

**Midoriya:***sigh* fine

**Todoroki**im in

The others disapproved,so Kacchan kept calling them wimps.Mei pushed a button,the invention made a medium sized portal

**Mei:**were all set

Kacchan went in first then Kirishima followed by Todoroki

**Midoriya:**i still think this is dang--

**Mei:**push!

They were all in theres no turning back now.The boys were twirled around by the portal,after a minute of spinning around the portal finally spitted them out,as they fell to the ground

**Midoriya:**you guys ok?

**Todoroki:**Midoriya are you ok?

**Midoriya:**im fine todo kun

**Kirishima:**good thing i used my quirk before i fell

**Kacchan:**shut up extras!

They looked around to see where they were.It was the mall,the same mall they had,it was burning and no traces of people.

**Kirishima**what happened here?

**Todoroki:**its burning

**Kirishima**yeah i can see that but,what or who caused this mess

**Kirishima:**someone's here

**Midoriya:**guys just stay calm

**Katsuki:**DIIIE!!

**Kirishima:**what the!

**Todoroki***sigh*

**Midoriya:***sigh*

Because of Bakugou's sudden reaction,one by one villains came out.

**Villain1 (boss in mask):**well...well...well what do we have here,some guts u have

**Todoroki:**Midoriya stay close

**Midoriya:**y-yeah

**Kacchan:**tch

**Kirishima:**dont mess with us or ull regret it

The villains laughed,there were only 2 of them the one in cap and the masked one.The one in mask gave some kind of signal.Kacchan saw that and looked around if there was anyone else but found no one

**Kacchan:**what the f*?!are u high?who're you talking to

**Villain2 (in cap):**youll see

Todoroki felt someone near but before he could fight the villains appeared before them and hit them in the head.

**Kacchan:**sh-hi*

**Villain1(mask):**aww i thought u guys were tough,get them.

The other villains took Midoriya and the others tied them up.

_*Time passed brought to you by team Seido*_

They were brought to an abandoned building where you cant use quirks.The villains woke them.up by splashing them with boiling water,and by giving them bruises

**Midoriya:**ahhh!!

**Kacchan:**kuso!!

**Todoroki:**mi-midoriya

**Kirishima:**ahh!

**Villain3:**wakey wakey,oh and yeah u cant use ur quirk here...

There faces were red and burning.

**Kacchan:**let me go you bastard!!

**Villain2:**ah-ah-ah watch your words

**Kirishima:**Bakugou stop youll get yourself hurt

**Midoriya:**Let us go!

**Todoroki:**Midoriya

There conversation broke when there was a sudden scream followed by another.

**Todoroki:**what was that!

**Villain1:**oh no one just u know some hostages

**Midoriya:**what do u want!?

**Kirishima:**I thought Mei said this was safe?!

**Villain1:**we want?hmmm...simple we want your money

**Midoriya:**lets make a deal...*sigh* ill give my money you let us and the other hostages go

Midoriya pointed at his pocket where the money was,the villains started to count it

**Villain2:**aww this is insufficient

**Midoriya:**thats 20 000!!

**Todoroki:**Midoriya...*sigh* take mine

**Kirishima:**take our money and let us and the hostages go

They started to count the money but still

**Villain2:**still insufficient

**Kacchan**kuso!!u selfish scum bags just take my money this will be sufficient!

**Villain2:**this is enough boss

**Villain1:**bring the hostages out

Villains brought the hostages out they were unconscious,they were girls!!

**Kirishima:**whatd you do to them?!!

**Villain1:**nothing major

**Todoroki:**nothing major?!!there girls!

**Villain2:**shut up do you want us to set them free or what?!

_*silence*_**Villain2:**just what i thought

The villains untied the ropes and pushed them in front of the boys.The villains also untied the ropes of midoriya and the other's

tie.

**Villain1:**now scram!!

Todoroki and the others carried the girls and quickly went outside,Bakugou hated what they were doing.

**Kirishima:**where to now?!

**Kacchan:**dammit

**Midoriya:**we have no money!where are we gonna sleep?

**Todoroki:**dont worry i saved some money up

**Kacchan:**shut up extras i saved some too

**Kirishima:**to a hotel!

The looked for a cheap hotel and checked in,unfortunately there was only one room left so they had to take chances

**Kacchan:**what a pain in the ass

**Kirishima:**chill out for once Balugou

**Todoroki:***sigh*

**Midoriya:**its getting late why dont we sleep and think tomorrow instead?

The girls slept on the bed and the boys on the floor...

To be continued


	2. Meeting The new Characters

SHORTCUTS:(F/V)=FEMALE VERSIONNAMES:Satsuki Mizoku (Female version of Katsuki Bakugou)

She has hair like Bakugou

Sexy and hot

has the same attitude as Bakugou

Hates Misaki

QUIRK:EXPLOSION

She has tricks Bakugou doesnt have

Basically shes just Bakugou with boobs.

Misaki Akira (Midoriya Izukus Female version)

Has green and long curly hair

Kawaii and sexy

sweet and kind,she cares for the people around her

QUIRK:ONE FOR ALL

HAS TRICKS DEKU DOESNT KNOW

Yume Shiawase (Todoroki Shoto's Female version)

long,straight red and white hair like shoto's

has an attitude almost like shoto's

cares for midoriya the most

Beautiful,Sexy,strong

when it comes to fights shes hella serious about it

approachable

QUIRK:FIRE AND ICE

She has tricks Shoto doesnt know

Kira Misoshita (Kirishima Eijiro's Female version)

long spiky red haired

has a childish attitude

fun to be with

Kawaii and sexy

Emotional

best friends with Satsuki

QUIRK:HARDENING

shes a percent stronger than Kirishima

REMINDERS:

Satsuki Mizoku= KATSUKIS FEMALE VERSION

Misaki Akira=MIDORIYAS FEMALE VERSION

Yume Shiawase=TODOROKIS FEMALE VERSION

Kira Misoshita=KIRISHIMAS FEMALE VERSION

NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	3. Chapter 2

**_GIRLS POV_****Satsuki:**

god!my freaking head

Satsuki found herself sleeping on a bed with the others,she also saw Katsuli and the others sleeping peacefully

**Satsuki:**hey extras wake up

**Yume:***yawns*

**Misaki:**wh-what?*yawns*

**Kira:**ohayou...wait where are we??!

Kira started to panick for what she knew she was still hostaged by villains

**Satsuki:**shut it Kira!look

Satsuki pointed at midoriya and the others direction

**Yume**poor guys

**Satsuki:**im sure those guys just...just...just--

**Kira:**saved us?

**Satsuki:**shut the fu* up

**Misaki:**oh dear they're truly hurt

**Yume:**ill get the towels

**Kira:**ill get the bandages

**Satsuki:**ill get the alcohol to put on their cuts and wounds so they could feel the pain!!!*laugh*

Everyone looked at her

**Satsuki:**what?!

Everyone took everything they needed and approached the poor boys.Satsuki cared for Katsuki,Misaka cared for Midoriya,Yume cared for Todoroki and of course Kira cared for Kirishima.

**Misaki:**these are some serious wounds

The girls first started with their burns,they took a cloth and cold water.As they slowly,cleaned their bruises the boys felt a burning sensation all over their faces.

**EVERYONE'S POV**

*todoroki held yume's wrist*

**Todoroki:**who are you?!

**Yume:**im yume were the hostages you guys saved

**Midoriya:**u-ugh t-too close

**Misaki:**e-ehh!gome gome

**Kirishima:**what pretty eyes you have

**Kira:**to better to see you dear

**Katsuki:**it hurts woman!!

**Satsuki:**shut the fuc* up noisy hedgehog

Theyre faces were so close,all boys began to blush hard.

_*1 minute _passed brought to you by Shoyo Hinata*

**Misaka:**and done!

**Yume:**hmm

**Kira:**finished

**Satsuki:**tch

**ALL BOYS:**thank god

The girls help them stand up.

**All boys except kacchan:**Thanks

**All girls except Satsuki:**no prob.

The boys looked at them closely

**Kirishima:**is it just me or they kinda look like us...

**Katsuki:**hmm...for once u got a point

Katsuki stood up in front of Satsuki looking at her from top to bottom

**Satsuki:**what the fuck are you doing?! *Hits Katsukis head*

**Katsuki:**shut up woman!

Katsuki showed his birth mark on his neck and asked

**Katsuki:**got one?

**Satsuki:***shocked* y-yes!!!

Satsuki showed her birth mark as well Bakugou sat on the bed looking confused.

**Midoriya:***activated his quirk*

**Misaki:***activated her quirk*

**Todoroki Yume**you have same quirks!and...and features *gasp*

**Misaki**no...no were not

**Midoriya:***sigh*

**Yume**well...todoroki theres one way to settle this...*used her icy quirk directly to Todoroki*

**Todoroki:***blocked it with ice*Dads secret love child??!!

**Katsuki:**baka!

Kira and Kirishima stood up

**Kirishima:**were not alike...

**Kira:**agree

Yume and Todoroki made a cat made of ice and showed them to Kira and Kiri

**KirishimaKira:**OMG!!kawaii desu!...wait what?stop copying me!*sigh* *activated their quirks*

Both gasped and looked at each other.

**KiriKira:**twinnies!!

They laughed and chit chatted a while although Satsuki and Kastuki ...

**Satsuki:**cats are better than dogs!!

**Katsuki:**shut up dogs are better!

**Kira:**ur talking about...cats and dogs?

**Kirishima:**un manly man

**SatsukiKatsuki:**shut the fuck up!

Well maybe soon they'll get along,Todoroki and Yume on the other hand

**Todoroki:**...

**Yume:**...

Hmm...get what i mean?Kiri and Kira

**Kira:**rock,paper

**Kiri:**scissors!!

**Kira:**ha!i win

**Kiri:**...

well Midoriya and Misaki are getting along perfectly.

**Midoriya:**hey guys?since we just met each other why dont we get to know each other

**Misaki:**fun!

**Kira:**that would fun!**Kiri:**im in**SatsukiKatsuki:***sigh*better to be with this woman/guy

They formed a small circle.

**Midoriya:**whose first?

**Kirishima:**girls first *manly voice*

**Kira:**ohh *giggles*

**Todoroki:**Yume u go first

**Yume:**hmm...sure...ugh...i hate my dad..my mom and siblings died in an accident

**Todoroki:**im sorry to hear that...

**Misaki:**my dad and mom are in America right now,my little sister died when she was born

**Midoriya:**o-oh...*pats misakis back* Satsuki?

**Satsuki:***sigh,i was 5 when i was left alone they all died i had to work my ass off to live

The boys looked at each other

**Satsuki**:hbu Katsuki?

**Katsuki:**...i-id rather not say...

**Kira:**hey girls?remember about the party i told you?Its tonight!

**Misaki:**we cant leave these guys...hmm*thinks*

**Yume:**lets bring them with us

**Misaki:**great idea...

**Todoroki:**we have no clothes...

**Yume:**dont worry i came from a rich family...ill buy u guys some

**Kiri:**wont we get in ur way?

**Satsuki:**shut the fuck up extras and lets go get u some proper clothes

They checked out of the hotel and headed to the girls condo unit

**Katsuki:**where are we going exactly?

**Satsuki:**we just need to get our money...

**Midoriya:**were sorry to cause you trouble

**Yume:**dont be...u guys saved us this is our way of saying thank u,since ur trapped here you can live with us

**Satsuki:**wait what?!

**Kira:**dont be rude Satsuki chan

When they arrived on their condo unit.

**Kiri:**nice place you got

**Kira:**u guys stay right here us girls are off to buy some clothes,make urselves at home

**Satsuki:**dont touch my fucking things got it?!!

**Midoriya:**y-yeh

**Misaki:***sigh* sorry about Satsuki bye!

As they left the boys looked around the condo unit,it was big it had 4 rooms which was obviously the girls room.

**Kiri:**dang im getting bored

**Katsuki:**i got something to do,lets check out their rooms

**Todoroki:**they wouldnt like that

**Midoriya:**his right besides--

**Katsuki:**were only checking it out!!besides they wont be mad if we dont do bad stuff right...

**Kiri:**hes gotta point soooo lets go!

After a while of debating if they would check it out or not,Bakugou and Kiri wins.

**Midoriya:**sorry Misaki**Todoroki:***sigh***Kiri:**this wont take long Kira**Katsuki:***evil smile*

With Kiri on Kiras room Katsuki in Satsukis room Todoroki in Yumes room and of course Midoriya in Misakis room.Their rooms were full of stuff.

**KATSUKIS POV****Well well lets see what weve got here**First he looked at her closet he found a periwinkle colored two piece hanged in the closet together with some leather jackets and t shirts.Bakugou felt his face turning hot when he held Satsukis periwinkle two piece swimsuit.

**Im sure she w-wouldnt l-look good at this shit...**He returned it to its proper place and looked under her bed...

**Oooh look what i found**It was her Picture book,it was always updated so new pictures were there.Katsuki opened it and saw some pictures of Satsuki and her friends.

1st pic:

Satsuki was wearing her Periwinkle swimsuit at the beach

**I-i was wrong shes super sexy**

2nd pic:

Satsuki was wearing a bunny pajama and holding a pink bear

**Tch.damn woman...*thinks* kawaii**

3rd pic:

Satsuki was wearing her leather jacket while on the motor bike

**hmm...she sure has some style**

4th pic:

Satsuki is playing volleyball with her friends

**ill beat her at this sport**

5th pic:

Satsuki is naked in the bath tub covering her oppais and blushing

**What the fuck!?**6th pic:

Satsukis mom and dads funeral

**Enough of this shit!**Katsuki put it back where he found it and went out of the room,his hands on his pockets.

**TODOROKIS POV****Gomenasai Yume chan**Todoroki is looking around the room and found a portrait of herself wearing a long gown.

**Flawless**There was a cabinet beside her bed,because of curiosity Todoroki checked it out and found a small explosion box with a label _"keep out"_,but Todoroki was too curios to let go of it,so he opened the lid and BOOM! her pictures when she was still little until she grew up.

A baby wearing a panda suit,a toddler eating ice cream,a kid learning how to play archery,and a teen...naked,covering her parts.Quickly todoroki closed it and put it back where it belongs

**G-GOMENASAI!!*leaves the room*****KIRISHIMAS POV****Look at that sexy bod!**he was looking at kiras picture on the wall wearing a sport bra and shorts.

**What else can we find here**He darted at the desk with a journal on top

**Kiri dont you dare!!*talking to himself* *sigh* dammit ****just a smaaaall peek**He opened up the journal and read one page

_Dear Journal,__April 1 2010,__ Its my parents burial,sad actually.They left me alone,again.I wish i died to so i cant feel this pain.Well its just you,me and my friends.__ Kira_***sniff*i think this is enough****MIDORIYAS POV**As he went in Misakis room was full of All might (girl version) merchandise.

As he looked at her books a picture fell*Midoriya started to blush so hard and put back the pic and ran away*

it was Misaki and the other girls,they were naked all together in the bath and had a really huge smiles.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
